


On Top (M!DB/Cicero)

by Nudebeme



Series: Chac and Cicero [11]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Sex, Height Differences, M/M, Oral Sex, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudebeme/pseuds/Nudebeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s never had the privilege before, but Chac tonight offers Cicero something he’s been yearning to have. Set years into their friendship, where Cicero’s madness has notably healed</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Top (M!DB/Cicero)

**Author's Note:**

> written for a fan who wanted to see Cicero on top~

Night crickets chirped outside their window, Chac’s manor house was nestled away in the thick of the woods, and there where no others in sight but him and his Keeper. He caught eyes with the Imperial, who’s mad gaze has captivated him since first meeting. Cicero was smiling, auburn hair falling about a face which Chac had grown to love. He had that wicked look in his eye, like he was thinking of something positively naughty..the elf mirrored it, and there was a moment where they stared like owls.

“What are you thinking about?” Chac posed, giving the man a twisty brow. He sat with his head in his hands, and began snickering at the same time the other did.

  
“Hehehe…” Cicero tried to suppress his giggles behind his gloved hand, and he leaned down on the floor to crawl his little way towards the elf. “Shameful things, my Listener.” The once-jester feigned grovelling before him, and Chac laughed at his performance. He reached his leg out and ran the side of his foot along Cicero’s arm as he was on his knees.

“About me?”

“Yes..” Cicero reached up and placed his hand on the elf’s knee. His mad eyes held a certain longing that was far more than lust, and Chac almost trembled to it.

“Aren’t you going to tell me what they are?” Chac lay sprawled on the bed like a Jungle king, His wild hair draped across his muscled shoulders, a physique that Cicero longed to hold. So unlike Mother… the man hadn’t seen a nude form in many years before the Listener came to him. The elf looked warm and exotic, and likewise Chac lusted for the smallness of Cicero.

“Oh but Listener, it would shame me.” He saw Chac reach his hand out, the elf looking at the unique features of Cicero’s face. He traced his jaw with the tip of a finger, holding a silent spell for just a few moments. Cicero wanted to swoon with excitement, knowing that look in his eye.

“Tell me.”

“I-” Cicero trailed off, eyes taking in the sight of Chac’s cock growing hard between his legs. He trembled, and could only feel himself go stiff as well “Well, I’m a man..” He starts, and Chac adored the way he looked flustered. “and I have certain needs. Desires… That  _happen_  to involve the Listener.”

“Is that so? What kind of desires? I think I deserve to know.” Chac’s hand became firm, grabbing Cicero by his shirt collar and yanking him up onto the bed and off his knees. The little man squawked in surprise, eagerly rolling onto his back as soon as the elf had him. Chac tucked his nude self in between the Imperial’s legs, feeling them wrap around his body.

“Mmm I think you  _already_  know, because this is exactly what  _I want.”_  Chac grinned like mad whenever Cicero spoke normally, feeling the imperial’s gloved hands come around his ass for a tight squeeze. The elf flinched, feeling a kneading grip on his cheeks that ended with a slap.

“Oh so spanking me is your new thing?” Chac laughed, grabbing Cicero’s hand by the wrist and pinning it down. Cicero squeaked, not knowing if he’s pushed the limit. “Naughty Cicero.” his wrist turned red, and the smaller man squirmed. He wasn’t ready to apologize, not yet.

Chac leaned the entire distance and kissed Cicero, because he knew that’s what he wanted. Needy noises erupted from Cicero’s busy lips, feeling the heat of the elf all around him, even if he was clothed. Tumbling and rolling along the Listener’s grand bed was more fun than it should have been, both snickering and huffing as their play deepened.

Frolicking with Chac was some of the best times he could ever hope for, and Cicero was always eager for more. Chac brought his body to life, kissing and sucking on the Imperial’s neck as buttons came undone. Cicero always dressed nice, as was his request, and he was more than happy to be stripped out of it by the elf’s eager hands. His shirt, his pants, Cicero was soon as naked as the other. His skin was freckled and lovely, and his cock was rock hard in Chac’s grip.

“Do you want to know what I want?” Chac’s fangs glinted in the light as he dragged his lips over Cicero’s collar. He suckled on his favorite bit, making him shiver and rise up against his touch.

“What  _do_  you want?” Cicero flinched, feeling sharp teeth bite down. Chac took his wrists and held them fast, feeling Cicero squirm as he sucked a bruise to his flesh. “You can take it.”

“I plan to,” Chac started, his kisses falling slowly down the Imperial’s pale chest. He crept his languid way towards Cicero’s cock which bobbed in his hand, ready to feel his heat. “Just not yet..” Cicero’s hands went through his hair, feeling his mouth take him entirely.

The peep that Cicero made as he was first sucked went straight to Chac’s cock. The soft coos and sighs that erupted from him as he was pleasured made Chac feel confident. Cicero’s cock was perfect to please, just long enough to hit the back of his throat, and so very hard. He admired the silken feel of it against his tongue, feeling Cicero buck into his waiting lips.

“Ah, Listener..” he felt the man’s now bare fingers dig into his hair, holding the elf’s head still as he eagerly fucked his mouth. Chac opened this throat and let the man be as rough as he wanted. Cicero’s hips threatened to bruise against Chac’s cheekbones, and he moaned harshly whenever the elf pulled away to tease the slit of his cock.

Cicero’s legs tightened around Chac’s shoulders, and he pressed his luck “Listener, I want  _more..”_  Chac pulled away and let the man’s wet length lay upon his stomach, eager to cum as always. Cicero has had good luck with the Listener’s patience as of late, and he stared at Chac’s hanging cock with desire.

“Then turn around, my sweet.” Chac pulled away, seeing the mess he’s made of Cicero. But the man didn’t budge.

“No?”

“That’s not what I want.” Cicero sat up on the bed and took the elf by his shoulders, pulling with all his might until he was rolling atop him, the Imperial trying to muscle his way in between Chac’s legs. Chac laughed at his struggle, seeing the younger man go pink with effort.

It was daring to push him this way, but his Listener was happy today, and merely smiled when he figured out what was on Cicero’s mind.

“So you want me, do you?” Chac couldn’t help but laugh, he knows that is the one thing Cicero never got all these years. Even if they where in love, Chac forbade the man any chance to fuck him thus far. Cicero knew is place, but wasn’t he also a man? Didn’t he also have the same urges?

“You know I can only ask for so much,” Cicero sounded apologetic, but Chac couldn’t deny the wanting gleam in his sad eyes. “You’re just so..lovely, Listener.” Cicero knew what a lucky strike it was bedding an elf like him, Cicero cherished simply being in his arms. If the Listener said no, humble Cicero would still be pleased to submit.

“ah, What can I say?” Chac sighed, not finding it in his heart any longer to deny Cicero his needs. “You simply have a way around me, Cicero.” his heart was ready to burst, is this really happening? Chac crawled atop Cicero and straddled his bare waist, their cocks pressed together tight. It made the elf smile to see the differences in their sizes, it made him feel so..dominant over the Imperial.

“You mean it?” Cicero stared, jaw dropping “I can..have you?”

“On two conditions.” Chac held up two fingers and counted each one down. “One, never tell anyone. Two,” Chac leaned in and kissed the slighter man, he always loved to end on a punch “I’m on top.”

“I can’t say no to those terms.” Cicero nods, and Chac was still glad he kept his humor about him even in lust “Listener, to be honest I didn’t think you’d say yes!” Cicero was starting to feel conscious now of his role in Chac’s life tonight, he felt as though his endowment wouldn’t satisfy the elf, who is probably used to more impressive lengths. A dozen worries flooded him all at once, and he only lay there motionless as his sick mind tried to sort him out.

“Well I told you to nail me, so let’s get on with it, then.” Chac said, all suddenly too eager to let Cicero have a taste of something he’d never had before. The smile on the elf’s face made Cicero stow his worries, feeling them melt away as the elf climbed further up his hips to meet his cock. The Imperial moaned with delight as Chac held them together, stroking them both as one.

“I always did wonder what feeling you would be like..I’m eager to find out.”

“Let’s not wait around to find out,” Cicero made the elf laugh, it sounded sexy as he pulled the elf’s waist up to his cock, eager to find his entrance. The Imperial couldn’t stop himself from looking, eyes wide to take in the Listener’s serpentine hair falling about his fuzzy chest, the elf’s tan hole presented to him now.

“Give me” He says, and Cicero could only curse under his breath in excitement. He wasn’t sure in himself, but he was certain that Chac would be happy with whatever he could give. He always was.. The Listener felt nothing but a thrill seeing Cicero guide his cock to his waiting entrance, easing himself in with a subtle groan. The elf’s jaw dropped, unprepared and now quaking, he thoroughly enjoyed the sting Cicero’s cock gave him.

Chac’s ass hit Cicero’s hips quickly, and the elf threw all of his weight back upon the Imperial’s cock, feeling him writhe below from pressure. “ _Brava,_ Listener” He moaned, feeling no power while the elf sat atop him. But the Listener began to almost dance atop him, his hips working slow circles and forcing Cicero’s modest cock in and out of him at an eager pace.

“How’s that?” He asks from above, almost at a fatherly tone that startled Cicero out of his dream. Cicero mewled underneath him, flexing his hips with every spin of Chac’s hips. The Listener  _must_  have been enjoying him, because the elf’s cock was heavy between his legs, right before Cicero who couldn’t contain himself.

“Amazing” He breathes, leaning down to take the elf’s cock into his mouth, guiding it to his lips with a smooth hand. Chac praised him with a loud sigh, his features hard with growing pleasure. His legs spread out further as he sat back on Cicero, letting his flexible lover suck and fuck him into a pleasant buzzing state. In the back of Chac’s mind he felt guilty, knowing he’d kept this away from Cicero for Vilkas’ sake, but he lived many lives. Some had to make sacrifices.. Cicero looked like he was thoroughly enjoying himself, his freckled cheeks pleasantly rosy and his lips busy around the head of his cock, making it dark with need.

He felt like Cicero deserved more. Chac moaned sweetly and slowed his hips to a stop, seeing Cicero lay back and take a gasp for air. “Thank Sithis you stopped.” Cicero breathed, smiling up at the elf and feeling his amazing heat.

“You’re going to cum soon? Me too..” It was always easy to get off that first time of the night.. Chac was eager to reach that place. Without warning he pulls himself away from Cicero and rolls onto his back, seeing Cicero’s eyes brighten with curiosity “Why don’t you take me this way?”

“With pleasure, my Listener.” It was attractive when Cicero spoke so lowly, naturally. Chac looked beautiful laying on his back with his legs folded above him, his hole looking pink and soft. Cicero crawled his way between the elf’s legs, taking the backs of his knees into each hand as he guided himself back to the Listener’s warmth.

Chac let out a soft groan, seeing the fire in Cicero’s eyes as he’s given control. His cock entered him again, and Cicero was not patient, fucking the larger elf into the pillows around him. Cicero could only think of how lovely he was, warm and generous Listener grew livid again by his motions. Chac urged the man to fuck him, because he was so close and the soft butting of Cicero’s cock against his button was making the elf cry out in shock.

The noise penetrated Cicero’s mind, and he felt himself quickly coming undone. Chac felt his insides growing hotter, the Imperial was hitting the spot just right and now there was a smooth hand around his cock, pumping it with every thrust of his hips. Cicero  _knew_  what to do, a thought flashed before Chac’s mind of any past lovers he may have had..

“mmm!” Cicero tried to hold back his cry, his brow furrowing with worry “I’m close-” He warned, feeling the elf spread his legs and take him in deeper. Chac urged him, and Cicero obeyed, slamming his hips into the elf until he couldn’t stop himself from coming.

“Fuck yeah,” Chac snarled, a dragonlike smile on his face, he felt Cicero empty inside him, his entire chest flushed pink as he came with a wail. It made the elf happy to see him awash with pleasure, heat filling up inside his hole as he clenched around him, eager to follow. “Suck my cock” Listener ordered, and Cicero was given no time to catch his breath.

Softening quickly inside him, Cicero wasted little time getting both hands around his shaft, burying his lips over his swollen crown. He worked his throat as fast as he could, feeling the elf bucking into his mouth, cum leaking down the cleft of his ass as Cicero’s cock fell out. The warmth of it alone sent Chac into orgasm, his hairy stomach flexing hard with each groan he lets out.

Cicero sputtered at the taste, sucking down everything the elf spills until he was begging the man to stop. Cicero couldn’t contain himself, laughing softly with delight and throwing his arms around the Listener because he loved him so. “Oh Listener, how lovely you are~” He wanted to sing, and Chac shared the sentiment.

“I’m the one who should be complimenting you,” sure Cicero was small, but Chac wasn’t greedy, and his hole felt pleasantly used. “You’re quite the firecracker.”

“What else do you think about when you’re love’s gone for so long?” Cicero whines, resting against the warm elf, feeling his arms around him soon enough. “I still feel like I’m dreaming.”

  
“Let it take you.” Chac whispered, he’d lived plenty of his life in a dream as well, surreality followed him everywhere he went, and presented itself in the loving Imperial in his arms.

He felt no need to move, enjoying the spent warmth snug between them both into the night. Cicero feels he’s taken even more by Chac, moreso than he can handle. He kisses the elf fully, and wished he never had to endure his silence again.


End file.
